


spACE

by spnxmarvel-fanfic (smartravenclaws)



Series: Acey Spacey Eggs and Bakey [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Funny, Humour, Love?, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sarcasm, Sass, Superheros, a new superhero, accidental superhero name, ace - Freeform, duo - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, superhero duo, vine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartravenclaws/pseuds/spnxmarvel-fanfic
Summary: Peter Parker knew he hadn't seen it all. Not since the aliens invaded New York all those years ago. Not even when he fought Captain America. But when a girl stepped out of a blue portal asking for help he'd never could have imagined what would follow.Madi Williams had been through a heck of a few years. So naturally, she came to the friendly neighbourhood spiderman for help, and boy did she get more than she thought she ever would.-----The first book in the 'Acey Spacey Eggs and Bakey' series. Involves superhero origins and being beneath the law. Madi is my own character, and the rest belongs to Marvel and Marvel Studio's~BASED ON THE MOVIES, NOT COMICS~





	1. Beginnings, Spiderman, and Me

I remember that night very clearly.

Peter Parker had been swinging around Queens on his nightly patrol, playing his role as the friendly neighbourhood spider-man, the hero everyone looked up to.

He’d just reached his own building rooftop, having been ready to lie down and sleep since school finished. But only then he was satisfied that he’d stopped enough evil, when a blue light appeared on the other side of the roof. I stepped out.

Yes, I had already been there, waiting for him. But I wanted a dramatic entrance to meet the Spider-man, if that's alright with you.

“Spider-man?” I remember calling out, and the hero had hesitantly made his way over to me. A million thoughts should have been going around his head. Was I good? Was I evil? Was I injured?

“Hi- Uh, yeah, that's me?” his voice squeaked a little. I believe that it was because I was a bit dishevelled at the time. My hair was mattered, and I hadn’t really slept properly in _ages_. “Miss, are you alright?”

“Um, yeah. But I need your help. There’s this thing that’s happened to me, and I want to use it for good, like you do,” I started slowly. Actually, that's a wrong. I said it really fast. Or did I? Doesn’t matter. Peter was flattered either way.

“Uh, Thanks. But what exactly do you want me to do?” he questioned, wondering what he was getting himself into.

l sighed. “I want to be superhero,”

That sentence changed my life.


	2. Friends, Flash, and I'm Late

_Four Months Later_

Let me tell you, a _lot_ can happen in four measly months. For example, you can start as a superheroes apprentice, then become Spiderman’s partner. You can apply and start at a new school, and make new friends. You can tell Spiderman your name, and eventually, he’ll unlock your Tragic Backstory™. And in return, he can tell you his own name.

So that's how I’ve ended up walking towards the- actually, _our_ cafeteria table, and sitting down with my phone already open with a new article, a frown on my face.

“I can’t believe it,” I grumbled as I sat next to MJ. Opposite us was Ned the Nerd, and Peter the, uh, nothing works. I’ll get back to you on that one. It was just us in the world, or the school, rather. Everyone who sat on this table knew about myself and Peter’s out-of-school activities, and it was just perfect the way it was.

“Believe what?” Peter asked, leaning over to look at her phone.

“I finally had the chance to have a proper superhero name, and the one word I stumbled on _stuck_ ,” I growled, turning my phone around to show him

* * *

 

**_Spiderman’s having an_ ** **Ace _time_**

_Queens’ Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman has recently been seen with a new female hero. Most people have already dubbed her as the Web-Slinger’s ‘Side-kick’, but our reporters caught a small conversation with the heroine, who called herself his Partner._

_“Yeah, I’d say we’re partners. It didn’t start like that, of course. But I’ve slowly gained a few promotions, so I can say that.” She said, smiling at our reporter._

_When asked what we should be calling her, the hero stumbled slightly, burping in the middle of her sentence. “Uh, something like *burp* ace?” Our reporter believes that hero was trying to say ‘Space’, but according to her: “I’ve had a lot of apples today, I apologise,”_

_The name ‘_ Ace’ _has stuck, and people all over Queens have grown attached. So that there’s a Superhero Name now, we can get on with trying to figure out who the crime-fighting partners are behind their masks!_

 

* * *

 

Peter snorted at the title before reading on. “Ace isn’t that bad,” he pointed out.

“That’s not the point! I didn’t exactly pick it now, did I?” I shot back, pulling off a large chunk of bread of my sandwich and stuffing it in my face.

“At least people know that Ace isn't a sidekick anymore. There will probably be fewer articles calling you a child now,” Ned offered, taking my phone from Peter to read.

“ _Probably_ being the main word. My mask doesn’t even cover my whole face, like yours. I’m just lucky my eyes change colour, otherwise, I’d be in some deep shit here,” I sighed, glancing at the clock. I needed to meet someone at 1:23 PM, and it was currently 1:17 PM. Don’t ask. The person who I was meeting had a very tight schedule.

MJ had remained silent the whole time, until now. “Why does it even matter what they call you?”

“It doesn’t- but- I don’t really know. No matter what I do know, I’ll be remembered for it. I was kinda hoping for a name a little my extravagant then ‘Ace’” trust MJ to push you into a corner.

“Trust you to be extravagant, Madi,” Peter smirked, and I picked up the rest of my sandwich and threw it at him. “Jerk,”

“Asshole,” I shot back.

“Prick,”

“Dickhead,”

“Shithead,”

“Motherfu-“ I started, but out insult battle was rudely interrupted by none other than Flash Thompson, the biggest Motherfucker in this school. Scratch that. The world.

“Just get married already,” he smirked. “But in all seriousness, I have jobs for each of you. Peter: my Chemistry and Physics Homework. Ned: my Robotics Homework although I hate the class and everyone in it. MJ: my Art Homework. And last but not least, I need Madi to do my Astronomy Homework, and act as my girlfriend again this weekend. There. I’ve booked all of you, so you don’t need to be losers without plans this weekend. Oh, right. You can’t not be losers!” he pointed at each of us in turn, and I sighed.

“And what makes you think that any of us are actually going to do that? Flash?” I asked. Last time it meant a planned attack at someone’s house party, that somehow didn’t affect any of us.

“Exactly,” Ned said, trying to follow my lead. But his voice was shaky and unconvincing.

“And what in the actual hell makes you think I’ll pretend to be your date again after the last stunt you pulled? Huh? I’m listening?” I leaned forward towards the slightly older boy, my brow furrowed.

“I’ll make all of your lives actual hell,” Flash smiled, his tone nor face wavering at my threat.

“These are my nerds, and I’ll be damned if you try to hurt them again. Get your own, asshat,” I stood up to look him directly in the eye.

“You’re a nerd too, don’t forget that,” he deadpanned, and it was just the _way_ he said it boiled my pot.

“So what? This isn’t a conversation for the cafeteria, Flash,” my voice was low and hopefully scary. I wasn’t about to use the one I’ve used on criminals because the last thing I need is Flash freaking out or figuring out who I am. Its bad enough that Madi Williams turned up at the same time the heroine Ace did.

“Then we’ll talk over there,” he said with a suggested wink, nodding in the direction of the desertedhallway.

“You really are a dickhead. Go ahead, I’ll be there,” Flash left the table, and I started to pull my legs out of the seating.

“You’re actually going?” Ned said with wide eyes.

“I have a duty to this city as Ace, but as Madi, my duty is to my nerds. It just happens that the group of nerds I merged with has its own bully. I’ll be back soon,” I smiled a fake sweet smile and walked off in the direction of the hallway, turning my phone on the speed-dial page just in case. The dickhead had tried things before.

I leaned back onto the wall behind me, which was opposite the one Flash was on. Oh, it was sooooo good to watch his face as he realised I’d taken the dominance already.

“You’re a pretty girl. Smart at school too. But you couldn’t really be more stupid,” he was smirking again, walking over to my wall.

“I’m stupid? I’m surprised that’s even in your vocabulary,” I spoke back immediately. I was watching his every move, including his arm moving towards me. I gave him a hard stare, and it changed its course to the wall.

“I’ll give you a deal, Flash.” I began, glancing over at my table only once to see what my friends were doing. Which was watching me with concern.

“Oh really now. Cause I think that's my job,” he leaned in closer.

Flash is a fucking school bully with a freaking crush on the new girl at school, who he knows he can manipulate me by threatening my friends. Damn nice girl attitude and superhero tendencies. This job really does come with more than you ask for. But I can still handle Flash. I think.

“I’ll play your little game this weekend, and even help you study, but no way are you threatening my friends and making them do your homework. That way you can satisfy your crushing for a little longer, until next time you come crawling back.” I smirked at the last part, and Flash’s face, well, flashed an expression of surprise, before going back to the face anyone would want to slap.

“If that's all, Flash, I’ll be going,” I scanned his face once more, but he didn’t move. Instead, to my horror, he began leaning in even closer, towards my lips. Using my ultra-special reflexes that you automatically develop from being a superhero, I slid down the wall and knee’s his big-boy parts, leaving him in shock and pain as I strolled back to the table.

“Y’all are let off the hook. Just stay out of Flash’s way even more so than usual,” I sat back down, and looked at the clock again, ignoring all the looks I got from my friends, which ranged from amazement to concern.

“SHIT IT’S 1:30!” I yelled out, earning a few strange looks from surrounding tables. _I’m late, I’m late, for a very important date._


	3. Bathrooms, Fake-Girlfriends, and Pooper Parker

I took off running in the direction of the toilets. Bursting through the door, I looked around to see if anyone was there, then I sprinted into the disabled cubicle. There was no one there, but a note on the wall.

_I missed you again, Madi. Please be more punctual. SR_

I sighed, then slid down the wall, putting my head in my hands. “DAMMIT!” I yelled at the top of my lungs, then punched the wall beside me. The tile cracked. My knuckles did too. _Just fucking great_.

So I spent the last few minutes of my free time/lunch trying to wash off the blood on my hands, and make it look like a did _not_ punch the wall, but the wall will let me down in the end.

 

* * *

 

Thank the lord I had my favourite class next: astronomy. It was a double as well. I was genuinely interested, and it just so happened that it was also my best subject.

It also has _absolutely nothing_ to do with my powers, or how I got them… Oh, screw it. Peter is interested in chemistry even more so since the spider-bite, so I can justify it.

But unfortunately, both Peter and Flash take this class alongside me. “Madi, are you alright? What were you late for?” Peter asked, giving me a concerned look.

“Nothing, Pete. I was going to meet a teacher about that assignment I missed last time I was away,” I thought up the lie quickly. I will admit that I feel bad lying to him, but it will just complicate things.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Flash didn’t-“ he trailed off, and I quickly grabbed his hand.

“You know I can handle myself. Someone spiked me last time, remember? I know the whole pretending thing bothers you, but I love you too much to see him push you down. You’re more than that, Peter,” I squeezed his hand now, and quickly kissed his cheek. I also ignored Flash’s cold stare.

“Plus I’m planning on ditching him this weekend anyway. This superhero is itching to stop some more evil this weekend, not teach a dumbass chemistry,” I whispered in his ear, then smirked.

THANK THE LORD A SECOND TIME, because that satisfied my real-boyfriend enough. Now onto fake-boyfriend.

After class had finished, I found Flash at his locker, fuming slightly. “You’re an idiot,” he mumbled to me once he saw I was leaning on the locker next to his.

“Talking to yourself again, Flash? That's the beginnings of insanity,” I chided, a smile on my face.

“You’re making it harder for this to work,” he mumbled again, stuffing his belongings in his bag.

“This? This isn’t a thing. And that's what I want to talk to you about. Recent events with you caused me to be late for something very important, and quite frankly I’m pissed. It’s happened, like, five times now. So this fantasy where you think I’m going to fall in love with you while pretending to satisfy your parents needs to end. Snap snap, wake up to reality,” I clicked my fingers. _We need a Thanos up in here. Wait. That hasn’t happened yet. Oops._

“I’ll just go back to torturing your precious nerds. Didn’t think that through, did-ya?” he sneered, slamming the locker shut.

“Oh I did, big-boy,” I loved seeing his frown deepen at that nickname. I’m taller than him. “You see; I can make your life hell. Or rather, she can. Remember that new hero that's been helping out Spiderman? I know who she is. And trust me when I say that Ace is _very_ unforgiving,” I threatened. Flash didn’t buy it.

“You know Ace, and Parker knows Spiderman. Sounds likely,” he taunted, then walked off with his bag only on one shoulder.

Sighing, I grabbed out my phone.

 

**_Madi W to Pooper Parker_ ** _at 3:38 PM_

_Oi spidey, we’re taking a visit to our old friend flash on the weekend_

 

After hitting send I contemplated sending another one. I’ve missed him five times in a row now thanks to Flash. I need to show him that I still care.

 

**_Madi W to Capsicle_ ** _at 3:40 PM_

_I’m so sorry I keep missing you. There’s no use trying to justify it. Is there another time we can meet up?_

 

I regretted it immediately. The number that was given to me was for emergencies only, and I’ll surely get a lecture for that one.

I started to walk out the front of the school and wait for the bus. Peter had his smart-people-club-for-competitions on Wednesdays, and my apartment was in the opposite direction to his anyway. Why don’t I just teleport there myself? Well, I shared it with a college student, who was only ever there a quarter of the time anyway, but she was quite unpredictable. Couldn’t risk it.

So five days a week, I take the twenty-minute-long bus drive to my apartment, right on the edge of Queens, next to Brooklyn. _I could have fucking teleported, she’s not here_.

I had to be grateful though. She paid all the bills with the money she got from cleaning other peoples apartments (ours not included), and she also paid a fair chunk of the rent too.

Making my way through the mess in the living room, I made it to my room. However, my hand was just resting on the doorknob as I felt my phone buzz. I did that thing where you get all excited because you’ve been waiting for that text, but I was a little disappointed. Sorry, Peter. But you weren’t frozen for seventy years.

 

**_Pooper Parker to Madi W_ ** _at 4:11 PM_

_What has he done this time?_

 

I replied back immediately, before opening the door.

 

**_Madi W to Pooper Parker_ ** _at 4:11 PM_

_I told him that I know who ace is, and if he doesn’t let the whole fake-girlfriend and homework thing go she’ll give him hell._

 

**_Madi W to Pooper Parker_ ** _at 4:12 PM_

_Needless to say he didn’t buy it so ace and spiderman are swinging by his place after school friday to give his ass a whoopin_

 

The difference between Peter and myself is that he cares about grammar whilst texting, whereas I do not.

Smiling to myself as I watching the three dots appear and disappear, indicating that Peter was typing, I opened the door, and damn near dropped my phone. And guess who can’t afford to get it fixed again.

But that doesn’t matter right now, cause Steven Fucking Rogers in standing in my bedroom, his arms crossed over his star-less chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how american school works, so lets just go with the times I've been putting :)  
> side note: did you get that I was talking about Steven Fucking Rogers before I said Steven Fucking Rogers? 
> 
> Thanks for reading, my dudes.


	4. Grown-ass-men, Ferris Bueller, and a Chip Packet

“Uh- uh,” I struggled to find words. It wasn’t the sight of him, but the mere fact _that he was in my room and I hadn’t cleaned it._ Aaaand, of course, it's the one time I forgot to put my dirty underwear in my laundry basket. Fan-fucking-tastic.”Hey, Cap,”

He was frowning. “What have I told you about-“ he began but I cut him off.

“Yeah yeah, I know. I’m sorry, Steve. But there was a school bully and-“ I started to ramble, and now it was my turn to get cut off.

Steve’s face was full of concern when he said: “It’s not that Flash again? He’s not doing _it_ again, is he?”

“No. He’s not,” sighing, I walked over to my bedside table to plug in my phone to the charger. “I’ve handled it- well, Ace and Spidey are gonna handle it,” I mumbled the last part, but Steve is, unfortunately, a super soldier with impeccable hearing – for a man his age.

“What have I told you about this?” he said, making me turn around. He didn’t even mention the new superhero name I’ve been dubbed.

“But he was threating my friends, and I’m done playing games,” I whined. It was very obvious that Steve was getting more curious.

“Games?”

“Lying. Flash keeps trying to get me to pretend to be his girlfriend. I’m lying to Spiderman about you, and who I keep being late to meet. Which is always because Flash keeps getting in the way,” I let it all out. Actually, not all of it. I’m still lying to Steve about my relationship with Peter. And about Spiderman’s identity, well Steve thought it was for the best if he didn’t know, as he is a teenager like myself.

“I’m sorry, Madi. I know I’m hard on you,” Steve’s voice softened. It was my turn to turn around and lock the door.

“Why’d you risk coming here, Steve? You know what my roommate is like,” I shrugged off his comment.

“Believe it or not, I want to spend time with you,” he smiled. And it was like a switch was flicked. The Captain’s guard was down, and here was the caring father figure.

“Then why are you wearing _that_?” I pointed to his super-suit, minus the classic stars and stripes.

“Wasn't time for a costume change. Do you still have that little collection for emergencies?” he asked, and I nodded.

Diving into my closet, I found the box labelled ‘Grown-ass-men’, which Steve always frowned at. If I was being honest, that was the only reason I called it that.

“Here you go! Take your pick,” I handed the box to him cheerily, then walked out of my bedroom. I locked the front door from the inside, so if my roommate did decide to stay the night, she couldn’t get in. Who knows how’d she react if Steve Rogers was on our couch.

I grabbed a movie (Ferris Bueller’s Day Off, in case you were wondering), and started the microwavable popcorn. I would have preferred going out somewhere, but _someone_ is a wanted criminal. And because of the annoyingly perfect human being Steve Rogers is, he walked out of the room just as the popcorn finished.

We both sat down on the couch, and I started the movie. “Madi,” Steve said, semi-absent minded.

“Yeah?” I looked over at him. He was certainly more comfortable to lean on in the hoodie he was now wearing.

“Do you want to go on a few missions with us next time you’re on holidays?” he said, staring intently at the screen. To be fair, it is an amazing movie.

“Are you serious? I jumped around so I was completely facing him. “Not just sitting in a dusty motel room, keeping watch of computers?”

“Missions with Sam. And Nat as well, actually.” he nodded, looking over at me now, a large smile on his face.

“HOLY SHIT, STEVE.” I burst out, and he chuckled.

“Language,” he added, despite the happy grin he was showing me.

“I AM ESTATIC. I THINK I’M ALLOWED TO SWEAR RIGHT NOW, STEVEN,” I yelled again, and a few popcorn pieces went flying. All well. I ~~will~~ won’t clean it up later.

“Glad to see your amused,” he kept smiling, but then I heard a very loud thud at the window.

“Steve- go into the bathroom. Don’t. Leave.” I said, standing up and walking to the window, which had a curtain in front of it.

“Madi, you know that I can handle myself!” Steve growled, jumping up as well.

“ _No._ It’s Pet- it’s Spiderman,” I hissed. Bloody better hope that Peter’s spider hearing or whatever it’s called wasn’t picking anything up right now

Steve wasn’t surprised, to _my_ surprise, and he left to the bathroom, moving quickly. Sighing in relief, I opened the window and surely Peter (well, Spiderman,) came crawling into my living room.

“Hey Spiderboy,” I smirked at him, and he gave me a hug. “Woah. You alright, Pete?”

Peter pulled off his mask and beamed at me. _He’s such a puppy-dog._ “Can’t I just hug my favourite person?”

“I thought May was?” I smiled and wandered into the poor excuse for a kitchen. “Find yourself some chips, and I’ll pause the movie,”

“She’s my favourite Aunt. And Ferris Bueller’s Day Off? Nice. But what about the English homework we got?” Peter began yelling as he walked into the kitchen, and I ran out to the living room again.

“Who cares about English. It’s year 11, for God’s sakes,” I shouted back. Once I was in the kitchen again ~~not stealing the chips cause there mine~~  I said: “sHe’s My FAvoUriTe aUNt,”

He shook his head. “How the actual heck do you manage to say that meme?”

“Skill Peter. Something you don’t have,” I grabbed the chip bag, running around to the other side of the small kitchen.

“Oh, you’re on, Madi,” Peter smirked and put on his mask. I used my powers to reveal my suit, and my eyes glowed blue.

I dropped myself through a portal and landed impressively on the roof of my apartment building. Peter should be out soon.

And indeed he was. Still holding the bag of chips, I started to run. Spiderman isn’t the only one who can do parkour.

Whilst all this was going on, I clicked a button on my watch. “You’re all clear Steve. Next time?” I tried not to yell, but I was running quite fast. Why the bloomin heck do I keep missing time with Steve?

“What was that?” I heard Peter yell behind me. _Shit_.

“Uh, this is going to make an interesting headline. _Spiderman gets his ass kicked in a battle for a chip packet_.” I slowed for a second, making him think he was beating me, but then I dropped _him_ through a portal.

“Heeeeeyyyyyyy!” I heard his yell get further and further away. And then closer?

“OOOF” didn’t think that through, did I? Spiderman landed on me, then grabbed the bag of chips.

“Ha HA!” He yelled.

“But Spidey,” I used the voice that was normally reserved for taunting bad-guys. “To eat the chips, you need to lift the mask. And while you’re doing that…” I made a portal and stuck my hand through. “BOOM! FITE ME, SPIDERMAN!”

Peter muttered something as I jumped back into a portal, putting up the middle finger.


End file.
